Just another fuss
by sobouchat
Summary: For JoMoFan-spot! I came back! Jay is fussy when he is hurt, yet Adam always finds a way! REVIEWS DEEPLY APPRECIATED! E&C SLASH


_**Hey! I'm back! And these days have been kind of te worst of my life… So, like all normal people I use what I've got to get over it… Very slowly. I like having someone to comfort me and well… Sex is a good medicine too! And my very own heroes are both out there waiting for some action ... This goes a while back but it's still good (I think), you tell me ! I might be rusty !**_

"Ouch! Ouch! OUCH!" Jay yelled, slapping Adam on the chest until the tall blonde let go of his swollen foot and handed him their softest pillow.

"Oh, for Christ'sake! Do it yourself then! Go ahead Captain Cry baby! I, for one will watch Punk because even straight edge boring people are more fun than you!"

The injured stud wriggled in the comfy sofa until he sighed in defeat and accepted to move to their bedroom, grabbing the cussion to elevate his bruised ankle.

"This is the most stupid thing you said to me this week… But there are six days left after all!" Jay mumbled, trying to catch his breath as pain slowly faded away. His boyfriend gave him a death glare until he got the apologizing puppy look he wanted.

They watched another segment between Alberto Del Rio and CM Punk wondering about whether or not they had sex or if they should… If Kofi allowed his man to endulge, because in all the wrestlers' opinion the Mexican needed the kind of lesson only a big dick could give him and both Canadians knew how… Gifted Phil Brooks was with his own.

Jay felt frustrated, even if he got time to spend with his favorite person in the world. Life was slow and painful at the moment but he couldn't complain… He had no right to complain! He gave Adam a quick glance. He actually looked good since he had left the WWE. He was laughing at his former colleagues when Punk got his match, the "hard" way, commenting on his friend weak front face lock. His blonde never complained, unlike he did. He was always pissed at someone or something. The cats, his friends, the nurses at that hospital in Belgium trying to be nice when he couldnt understand anything they tried to say to him in french. He should have tried to study more as a teen. French is THE sexy language after all. She had tried her best to reassure him but her english notions were more than approximative and his fear was stronger than any gesture anyone could have after all the changes in the few past months.

He felt old, getting injured as easily as he did. 2011 hadn't been good.

"Stop the strong Thinking, William! It's a bad sprain but you'll be back there in no time. I'll make sure of it." Adam grounded his lover and pecked him on the lips. He gently pushed him on the chest until his bare back touched the soft fabric. His lips never left the younger man's.

Adam knew what to do to gain his attention, the long haired Canadian slowly slid his hands underneath Jay's shirt to massage his tanned stomach while he straddled the best man in his life.

Jason moaned in his mouth.

"Cheater. Cheater. Cheater." Captain Charisma chuckled, parting their lips and placing his forehead against his partner's.

"Don't fuss yet. I'll be gentle." Adam murmured, rubbing his stubble against his clothed shoulder. His smile got wicked and "edgy". He straightened his back and roughly ripped the pesky shirt. "Or not."

Jay loved his rising laughter, as he protected their faces from the flying buttons and stealing a kiss from him. He lifted himself a little to open Jay's jeans and pushed his hand towards the forming bulge to free his hard cock out of his confines.

Adam bit his lover's lower lip and let his loud groan go right to his crotch, feeling the blood rushing down towards it.

Jay used his own hands to grab the hardened flesh offered right in front of him. Yes they could make each otheer forget misery. With Love and Passion and all the means needed for the task.

Adam wriggled under the agressive yet very effective touch.

"Old man, grab the lube for me! Please?"Jay smirked, his gaz following each and every move Adam made, chills running down his spine when the cold liquid fell on his lower abdomen.

"I shouldnt even do that… You're such an ass lately… I should fuck you on the spot"

Jay bit his lip but couldnt resist.

"I may be an ass but yours is so round and sexy. You'd take it long before I do, love. Besides you'd miss that BIG part of me."

Edge suddenly took his hands and violently pushed them into the soft matress.

"I guess you're right…."

The taller blonde smirked despite the pain that was to come. He maintained Jay's palms with one of his own and guided his cock right where it belonged. Both blondes grunted and breathed hard, staring at each other between their almost closed eyelids.

Adam couldnt wait. He would bleed and it burned him like hell already. But some fire were all worth it, the older Canadian rocked his hips hard and fast listening to the other man's love sounds between the buzzing sounds invading his head.

Jay felt constricted and automatically gritted his teeth to stop himself from coming right away. He could hear those short breaths and whimpers of mixed pain and pleasure that took him away from his aching ankle and the rest of his worries.

Blood mixed with the strawberry flavored liquid, the friction never stopped nd his sweet spot made his body litterally vibrate against Jay's warm honey-like skin.

"You're bleeding, baby." Jay barely remembered how to speak, fighting to keep his body in control.

"Y-yes, yes a-all for my Jay-Jay. It hurts, f-feels so good my big Love."

Jason tried his best not to hurt his ankle too much as he increased the pace. There was no more injuries, no more threats, no more distance and stupid tours. Nothing but them, two man sharing a unique moment, of violent intense passion.

"Are you gonna come for me, Jay?" Adam smiled against his lover's ear, feeling Jason's grip tighten with each movement of his hips to meet his.

"N-no… Want it t-to last longer." Christian stuttered, about to lose control.

"Come with me, sweetie. We have all night… You'll come again, I assure you." Adam smiled before starting to bounce frenetically on the thick reddened cock under him. In no time, pleasure felt overwhelming and their orgasms pushed wild screams out of their throats making the cats run away from under the bed.

Adam rolled off Jay to let his leg rest, the shorter blonde smiled while looking a the ceiling.

"See?! You really needed to work on those stress issues, you got!"

Jay's blue eyes met Adam's green orbs before bending over and placing kisses on his lips.

"Sorry for all the brooding, baby."

"Good, because we're done with that! Since 1999, if memory serves me correctly!"

"Just one thing to avoid it then!"

"Anything!" Adam chuckled.

"No mentions of Gangrel while we're in bed, sweetheart!" Jay laughed while covering the both of them with the blankets that had slipped to the floor.

Adam Just turned on is side to get a better access to his lips. Jay would be back in the ring soon and they would be back on track… Like always…

_**Hey! So it's a bit short but I hope you'll forgive me! Tell me if you liked it, hated it or if you have any suggestions concerning E&C! Shezli, this one's for you sweetie! I apologize for the so long wait ! **_


End file.
